It's Okay Now: UsxUk
by SparkleSavvy
Summary: Britain is still sad about America splitting away from him. America is determined to fix his sadness. UsxUk fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

America…. Why? Why did you break away from me? I just wanted to keep you safe, have you as my own. I would have let you have you freedom without complete independence. You were like a son to me, and I wish we could have stayed together forever, as one.

I woke up from my dream, well, more of a memory with a slight jolt. Oh America…A tear gently fell from my cheek, streaming down until it dropped on my lap. He and I could have been great. But now he is independent, and I have no more say in what he does and doesn't do. I wiped the water off of my face and swung my legs out of my bed.

I sorrowfully maneuvered to my dresser and grabbed myself a set of fresh clothing. I changed with a bit of stumbling and went back to sit down on a chair by my desk. I sighed while I gazed upon a picture of America as a boy. He was such a small nation then, and now he is a large and prosperous country. I grabbed the frame and looked into it, reminiscing all the good and bad moments I had raising the lad. Another tear fell from my eye, and I let it stay there.I was deep in thought when I jerked my head to a loud crash coming from the room next to mine. Who would break into the second floor of a house this far away from the town? Could it be? No, not even he is stupid enough not to knock.

"Britain, dude! I just had the best idea where we can have a race to see who can discover edible cactus fastest and-" The blonde haired blue eyed man looked at me with excitement, but stopped when he saw me. I guess I was wrong, he was that stupid.

"What's wrong." He asked, actually sounding a bit concerned. I flinched when he walked up to me and wiped a tear off of my cheek. I forgot I left it there!

"U-um, nothing…" _Smooth one Britain, now he knows you're an over emotional idiot_. He kept his eyes on the taller american who seemed to be looking down in frustration. "What?" I questioned, wondering why he was the one feeling thwarted.

"What happened." He said looking down at my fingers with a gasp. I directed my eyes to where his were. I saw blood trickling down from my hand. I must have gotten cut. But how?

I looked down at the floor to see the picture frame on the ground shattered. It must have bounced back up and slit me. I freaked out.

"That was my favorite photo!" I rushed to pick it up, moving that glass away from my treasure memory.

"Dude, you're only making your hands worse! Let me help." The American said gently. He bent down and started to pick up the shards of glass carefully.

"I'm surprised you still have this…" He muttered, probably thinking I didn't hear him. He continued to help me pick up shards and tossed them in the bin."I.. just like it okay…" I stuttered out. Is he really judging me for cherishing my memories of him?

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go get some ban-aids for you. I'll be back in a sec!" The american said loudly and dashed out of the room. His bomber jacket fluttered behind him, dancing with the wind he was creating.

I looked down. All that was left was a beautiful picture of the good times, when America was like a little brother to me. I should have spent more time with him, gave him more resources, more land! I just wish I could have given him the world. Wait, that sounded a little too romantic…

"Hey broski I'm back!" America barged in and showed me a package of band-aids. I smiled at him and the blonde began applying the patch to me. I thanked him and he grinned in response. He examined it one last time and then gave it a little slap. I yelped in response.

All of the sudden, a growl erupted from my stomach. I blushed a bright shade of red.

"How about I go and make breakfast for the both of us. After all, we know my food is better then yours, and I kinda owe you…" He said rubbing at his temples. I giggled.

"That would be lovely thank you." I grinned at him. He smiled back. But I knew later, he would probably bring up the picture, and I would rather not explain why I was crying before.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast of Nasty Foods

"How about breakfast?" The blonde bursted out of my peaceful silence. I jerked my head up from where I was reading and saw that the American had returned with food. Apparently making food is going out and buying it?

"Um… sure!" I responded trying to sound enthusiastic. "What are we having today?" I grinned, acting like a customer at a restaurant. I went to take a sip of my Earl Grey Tea.

"McDonalds!" He exclaimed, causing me to spit out some of the tea. I wanted that!

"Um, America? Is McDonald's really breakfast?" I hesitantly asked.

"Why, is there something wrong with it?" He asked sniffing it. "They have a new 24 hour breakfast! Isn't that awesome!" He told me, laughing like a maniac. I got up and pat his shoulder.

"I know my food is bad, but this seems like a problem." I explained to him. Why on earth would breakfast turn into something so unhealthy!?

"Whada yer meahn?" America said while stuffing a hamburger into his mouth.

"AMERICA!" I snapped.

"What, it has protein!" He said in defence. I tisked.

"I thought you said you got breakfast!" I stated.

"I only said there was a new 24 hour menu. And why wouldn't burgers be a good thing for breakfast?" He questioned.

"You really do need help…" I muttered. I searched through my fridge and found some greek yogurt to have instead.

"Oh well, more for me." America said pulling out 7 burgers out of the large bag with the signature 'M' on it. I just looked at him with horror.

"NO WAY IS MY LITTLE BROTHER EATING THAT!" I shouted and grabbed the bag. I tossed it across the room.

"I'm not your brother, and why did you throw my burgers? They were like 5 bucks!" America stated angrily.

"I get that bit I'm still not letting you eat that rubbish." I sighed. As I got out a bowl and spoon I noticed America trying to sneak away to get his burgers.

"America…" I growled. He froze.

"Heh… I was just cleaning up…. Hehe…." He stuttered nervously. I shook my head. Something really was wrong with that boy.

"Listen how about I make some english muffins?" I asked America.

"MUFFINS!?" He said excited. I smiled.

"They are english muffins, so they are a bit different from yours." I explained.

"Well as long as they are muffins, it's chill with me bro!" He exclaimed. I got out the english muffins which basically were round slices of bread that were ready to be toasted. I shoved them in the toaster and waited until the popped up to butter them. I spread some marmite on mine and not on Americas because I knew he wouldn't like it. Sure it was salty and kind of odd tasting to foreigners, but I think it is really good.

"Britain, dude, what's that weird brownish stuff on your toast?" America asked curiously.

"Well," I said with a smirk "It is the most, as you Americans would call, 'hardcore' thing one can put on toast. It proves ones braveness and strength. If they can eat a piece of toast covered in it, they are proven to be a true master of eating." I said seriously. Any normal person would have laughed and shrugged it off, but America took it super seriously.

"Where is the stuff?" He asked me, with hero written on his face.

"In the cupboard to your left." I pointed to where the 'master of eating' key was. He found the little jar, and opened the lid. He got out a knife and smeared the stuff about 2 centimeter thick. I got a little worried, but I know he will be fine...right?

He leaned in to take a bite, and I cringed, because I knew this was going to be so hard for him.

"YOLO!" I heard the American shout.


End file.
